


Compete to win

by ToxicPineapple



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: "You shouldn't take my word for it. Probably." In the beginning of their relationship, Chiaki had often diffused or ended otherwise impactful statements with some form of invalidation, marking them as subjective, and perhaps not very credible. Hajime was sure that she did it out of a place of submission. She was too respectful to speak in definitives. But now he thinks that she only does it to annoy him.---Chiaki and Hajime talk and kind of play video games together.





	Compete to win

 

Hajime frowns.

 

 

"Wait. Hold on. I still don't get it."

 

 

Admittedly, he isn't usually such a slow learner, but for some reason this small game mechanic is leaving him at a loss for words. When he was growing up, any delay in picking something up would result in scorn (albeit well hidden) from his parents. But thankfully, Chiaki has never been the type to judge him for it.

 

 

Patiently, his girlfriend takes one of his hands, placing it back on the mouse with hers resting on top. Hajime's eyes flicker down to where her slightly shorter fingers are intertwining with his and he decides that this is a pretty bad method, because now he's distracted for an entirely different reason.

 

 

Before he vocalises this observation, Chiaki speaks. "You click here, and the character walks to this space."

 

 

"Okay. Yes. I get that." Hajime doesn't play a lot of video games but he's played a point and click before. _That's not the problem._ "But- but why is it that when I double tap, the screen changes? Is it some kind of combat mode?"

 

 

Chiaki chews her bottom lip, her pink eyes focusing on the computer screen for a moment before they flicker back over to meet Hajime's. "...sure, I guess."

 

 

"You guess?" He raises an eyebrow, incredulous. "What do you mean?"

 

 

"Uh, it's hard to explain..." Chiaki trails off, drumming her fingertips against Hajime's knuckles (again, very distracting). "It's just a practice mode. There isn't a big reason for it. I know you're used to double clicking being a code for sprinting, but that's not how this game is programmed. It's a little counter-intuitive but when you can get past the flaw in the game design it's pretty fun."

 

 

His brows knit together. "You're not exactly the first person I'd go to for an objective review. You love all video games."

 

 

She allows him this, shooting a crooked smile in his direction. "That's true. You shouldn't take my word for it. Probably." In the beginning of their relationship, Chiaki had often diffused or ended otherwise impactful statements with some form of invalidation, marking them as subjective, and perhaps not very credible. Hajime was sure that she did it out of a place of submission. She was too respectful to speak in definitives. But now he thinks that she only does it to annoy him.

 

 

"Well, whatever. I'm not here to play the game, anyway. I'm here to watch you play it." Hajime declares, cracking a grin when Chiaki pouts at him. "Hey, I even specified over text that there's no way I'll ever beat you at video games, so I don't want to compete."

 

 

"Disregarding the fact that this is a single player game and we'd be on the same team regardless," she starts, raising her eyebrows. "Do you only compete when you think you're going to win, Hajime?"

 

 

Wow, that took a turn for the philisophical. (Not that Hajime expects anything different from Chiaki, as she's known to switch moods fairly quickly.) Still, he's not sure how to answer. "Uh... I suppose? I've never thought about it before."

 

 

"Hm." Chiaki gives him a look, with her brows raised and her tongue sticking out slightly, and while it's very cute, it's also exasperated, which makes Hajime think that that probably wasn't the answer she was looking for. But before he can make any moves to amend the situation, she turns and starts to play her game.

 

 

She's not giving him the cold shoulder; Hajime has enough trust in her to understand that she wouldn't just ignore him if she was upset. Besides, he knows that he's practically dating a saint and she wouldn't get angry at him over something so arbitrary. But Chiaki only does this when she thinks that he's being blind to something obvious. She has this strange aversion to just answering questions. It's as though she's a tutorial character in one of the video games she likes so much. She'd rather have him figure things out for himself than explain them to him.

 

 

(Perhaps that is for the better. If Chiaki was constantly explaining things to him, Hajime fears he would never figure anything out on his own ever again, because she is far more detail oriented than he is. It's one of the facets of her personality that he assumes makes her so good at the video games she enjoys so much.)

 

 

A few moments pass by in silence, and then Chiaki clears the level in the video game. Hajime isn't expecting much from her there, and certainly not any of her attention, but she must have something that she really wants to talk about, because as soon as she's done, she taps the power button on the monitor and turns in her chair to look at him. It's a pretty awkward decision too, since she's essentially sitting in his lap. It's not a big chair but because Chiaki has so few in her bedroom, they decided to share.

 

 

"I think one of my favourite things about you is that you're really careful." Chiaki begins evenly. Her expression is, for the most part, unreadable, but after dating her for six months, there are small details, like the curve of her lip, and the number of wrinkles in her forehead, that Hajime has learned to look for when she is making that blank face at him in order to try to fogure out what she's thinking. Right now, it seems as though she's trying to figure out how to say something. "You always think about what you're going to say and do before you say and do it. And that's good. But you should take more risks." A far heavier pause than necessary, then, "Maybe."

 

 

"Am I too careful?" Hajime asks with a frown. He scratches the back of his head. Is this Chiaki telling him he has a stick up his ass?

 

 

"...no. I wouldn't tell you to change yourself. If you think you should change yourself, then stop." She shakes her head, and a few pieces of her pale pink hair are disturbed with the action. "But you should take a couple more leaps, I think. Follow your heart. Or something. I don't know. It's cliche and I'm not good at cliches. You get what I'm saying though, right?"

 

 

He's glad she asked, because Hajime hasn't been focusing too much on the content of her words as much as he's been trying to hear all of them. It was... in an attempt to hear everything that she has to say before drawing conclusions so that he doesn't make any incorrect assumptions. Huh, he wonders if he's always been doing that. Maybe Chiaki has a point.

 

 

Oh, of course she does. Chiaki wouldn't say it if she doesn't think it's true. Furthermore she wouldn't say it even if it was true unless she felt it had a chance of helping Hajime in some way. He smiles slightly, leaning forward and kissing her. It's awkward because she isn't sitting facing him entirely and her head is turned to look at him so really he only catches her top lip- but from against his own he feels her smiling, and figures that it doesn't have to be perfect.

 

 

"I think I do, yeah."

 

 

"Good." Chiaki giggles, shifting and turning around to face Hajime with her whole body. His legs are still open because she was just resting between them barely more than a second ago and now she's straddling his waist- anyway, the action makes his heartbeat speed up. "Hey, since you're not gonna play video games with me, let's do something else," she proposes with a devious smile.

 

 

"Hm? Yeah, okay, what did you have in mind?" Hajime has a bit of an idea of what she has in mind, but he's not about to say that out loud. (Still, his face betrays him when it starts heating up. As if they haven't done anything before.)

 

 

Chiaki cups his face with one hand and in lieu of an answer, tugs him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and sweet and fluffy and there is literally no angst at ALL so there you go. I guess there's a teensy tiny hint of Hajime doubting himself a LITTLE but that's all there is.
> 
> In other news, I will die for this pairing. God I love Hinanami and I know people say it's boring but >:^((( leave me alone. my OTP,,
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!! Comments feed my soul.


End file.
